The present invention relates to batteries, for example batteries for high power devices.
There is an established industry in providing batteries for powering electrical devices used for a multitude of applications, particularly batteries which are intended to be replaced during the use of the device. One such application is in the field of professional video cameras, where the video crew would typically travel with a plurality of batteries for powering the cameras for significant periods of time, particularly where main power supplies might not be available. There are many other similar applications, including also for powering electric vehicles and other large devices.
Batteries for cameras are known which include mechanical coupling arrangements that include pins, the pins including shafts and heads, and the head having a greater diameter than the shaft. The pins are configured for coupling into recesses provided in a coupling plate on a device, such as a camera. A release element is provided in a corner of the coupling plate in order to allow the pins to be removed from the recesses.
However, there is a growing need to provide high capacity batteries in order to power devices which are power hungry. Examples include high and very high definition cameras, vehicles and so on. However, high capacity batteries can be dangerous as a result of the current which they can potentially produce, particularly in the case of device malfunction or damage to the battery. As a result of this, airlines for instance limit the capacity of batteries which can be carried on board to no more than 100 Watt-hours (Wh). While this may be a reasonable capacity limit for travel safety purposes, batteries of such capacity are insufficient for powering some modern electronic devices, such as high powered cameras.